What will we do now John?
by MoonPrisimPower
Summary: Follow on from the last episode of the 1st series of the BBCs The Paradise. DenisexMoray. As Moray is getting ready on the morning of his wedding he is wondering if he will actually go through with it? He is to follow a plan, but who?s? Who will he choose?
1. John, what will happen to us?

FOLLOW ON FROM THE LAST FEW MOMENTS OF EPISODE 1X08. ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE ISN'T MINE! Enjoy and please tell me what you think!

It was the day of his wedding, or that's what most people thought. John Moray was in his office getting reading for what would appear to be the 'happiest' day of his life.

On the inside he was thinking about his time last night with Denise, a girl who that from the first moment that she walked into his life had changed it forever. Her warm glow enchanted his mind, her soft blue eyes circling it. He just wanted everything to be okay with her by his side.

Katherine Glendening, the woman who he was meant to marry today, had denied his several requests and pleas to accept the end the promise he had so wrongfully made her. She had refused to believe that such a mere shop girl could take Moray, her Moray away from her. She believed if she continued to make him marry her that she could made him learn to love her again as she thought she had done so before.

Everyone was waiting outside and the carriage had arrived. Dudley came for John as he was getting ready to go, however he had a different plan to the one set by his Fiancee. He walked with Dudley to the front of the shop, standing in the door way he stopped. Denise's face and words spiraling round his mind. ' Marry her' ' We will always know' 'I can't take the paradise away from you'.

As he stood, being ushered into the carriage he turned around and ran back. Moray ran into The Paradise with one aim in mind. Finding Denise. He ran through the store checking the Haberdashery and fabric departments on the way to Ladies wear as she would often be seen there talking to other employees on breaks however nothing. This made him more anxious. he hurried faster to Ladies wear. He approached the curtains that drape over the door way to the department in which his beloved worked. John ran to the Centre of the room and scanned around. Nothing again. She wasn't there. Where had she gone?

Moray turned to leave, he ran out again before anyone could see him. Out the back maybe? he was still trying to work out where Denise could have gone all these different placed spiraling in his mind. he made his way past the stock rooms and the mailing rooms and there she was. He stood in the doorway to the back of the shop where all the stock came through and the ordered parcels went out.

Denise! The words slipped from his mouth. She turned around immediately. The shock was evident on her face. 'John!' she cried. They ran to each other and held each other in their arms. 'What are we going to do' were the words that followed a passionate kiss. A kiss that signified the relief of them both.

' We're going to go, go far away from here' He replied to her previous question. He had had this all planned out last night after Denise had left. He had already, unknowingly to Dudley he had already signed The Paradise over to him last night. Any threats made bye Lord Glendening would only destroy other lives. The lives of people unconnected to the affair that Moray had gotten himself into. Its some aspects it was a selfish move but in others it would protect all the others concerned. Lord Glendening had vowed to make morays life hell. not others. He knew he was a business man and his business brain would always ave to come first.

Denise questioned his words ' How are we going to do this John? I'm scared and confused about all of this, what about the Glendenings..?'

' its all under control Denise, don't fret. All you need to do is get your Uncle'

' My Uncle? Is he coming with us? what's happening John please!'

'Its okay Denise. The carriage outside. Its not going to the church. Its taking us to my parents old country house. They don't live there now they passed away and I was their only child. It was left to me and I have just left it there as I had the Paradise to concentrate on. Tell your Uncle to pack all the things he holds dear in the shop, you must make it clear how important it is for him to come, if he stays Glendening will take out Katherine's rage and anger out on him. He must pack any essentials and clothes as we may be gone for a long while'

'John are you sure about this? Are you sure you are willing to leave all you have worked so hard to achieve behind? '

'When I'm leaving with you I' willing to leave even Paradise behind, now go! Quickly. Bring your Uncle back here and wait for the carriage to come around to pick you up. I have left letters to several people explaining everything, no go!'

Following his words Denise turned to the back door and ran inside. Thoughts were Swirling around her head like that had in Johns mind. 'Where were they going? For how long? Would her Uncle loose his shop? She continued to make her way through to the shop girls quarters. She made it to the room she shared with Pauline and Clara. She burst through the door and pulled her trunk from underneath her bed. She threw in the last few possessions she had dotted around the room as her trunk was still packed from her leaving The Paradise the first time around. She e lifted up her trunk and hurried away down the stairs and back to the back of the store. She placed it down next to the door and leaving her hurried stumbles behind her now walking in a casual manner she walked over to the drapery shop, her Uncles shop.

She got to the door without causing anyone to notice her and as she opened the door she set back into her frantic panic.

'Denise, Denise! What is wrong?'..

'Oh Denise, I did not expect to see you here. You should be working not slacking! Its a sin..!'

'MISS AUDREY! I did not expect to see you here either, aren't you going to My Morays wedding?'

'Oh, yes my child. I'm just on my way there' Miss Audrey said as she was leaving the shop.

'Oh, okay. Uncle. We need to go. You need to pack quickly. I'm sorry I have done this to you but if you don't leave with us now who knows what Lord Glendening will do'

' Glendening? What business is it of his what you or I do?'

The words left Edmund Lovett's mouth in a state of shock, confusion and protest all rolled into one.

'Uncle, I and John, I mean Mr Moray are together now. He is leaving Katherine Glendening at the alter after she refused to accept that he could not marry her. He father, Lord Glendening had warned John that if he broke her heart he would crush him which means hurting anyone dear to him especially the girl who came between him and his Daughters wedding. We must leave. John has sorted everything out so that if we go we shall be fine. Please Uncle I implore you to come with us. I will not see you hurt by my actions'

'Denise, its so sudden, are you sure he is the right man? The right way to go? If you believe it is the right way then yes I will come. How log do I have?

Miss Audrey has not yet fully left the shop as she had remembered just as she was a foot out the door she still had something she wished to discuss with Edmund but what she just heard changed everything.

'What do you mean my girl? He isn't marrying Miss Glendening..?'

' I have no time to explain Miss Audrey but yes, he is not marrying her. We are leaving. As soon as we are ready. As soon as my Uncle has packed as yes. I believe he is the right man and this is the right way,'

'If you insist Denise. I must go. The only reason I'm not sold out of this shop already is because I know he would buy it but now if he is going down with me I might as well get out while I can. Audrey, come with us? Please. A new start for us and for them'

After his request left his mouth Audrey seemed uncertain. She was scared of the idea like she was scared of love. She was unsure of what the future held outside the Paradise, at this moment everyone was feeling this way. What would happen once they left through the doors of The Paradise for the last time?


	2. Miss Audrey, She is coming too John

'Yes, I will. I will Edmund'

It was at that moment Miss Audrey let go of her fears. The chance for a new start with her love seemed much brighter than ever before. Especially now that The Paradise will never be the same after today.

"Miss Audrey, like I said to my uncle, grab your dearest belongings and meet outside the back of The Paradise. We will leave shortly as John has managed to delay the carriage so people's suspicions don't catch us, once I'm finished helping my uncle I will come and help you, quickly go before its too late"

" Right, see you soon Edmund"

Miss Audrey hurried out the door and took to a causal walk across the street before regaining her hurried speed once re entering The Paradises doors.

" Uncle, I didn't know you and Miss Audrey had once and coming again were an item"

Edmund, with a smile if old memories coming back started to pack his things in the trunk that had been under his bed. It was an old wine coloured trunk that he hadn't used since he used it to move into the shop when he first opened it in 1827.

"Ah yes, there was a time when everyone knew about us. I had asked her to marry me so many times but out of a fear of the unknown she declined. She choose her job in that place cause it was all she knew. She has worked there since before Moray got there. She came down today before she was ready to go to this wedding and told me she wasn't scared anymore and that's where we are now"

By this time Edmund and Denise had finished packaging his bag and he carried it to the shop door.

" Now uncle, I'm going to casually walk back over to avoid attention. Watch me from the window. Once I get round the corner followed and wait next to my trunk"

"Okay Denise, go help Audrey. Quick"

Denise shot for the door then took a casual walk as she left the door behind her. There were still loads of people outside waiting for John to come out. They were all glancing in the doorway of The paradise trying to see if be was coming. Denise knew this was their chance to get over without being spotted. Her walk gained some speed and she quickly found herself around the corner. She peaked back round and her uncle had just left the shop. She turned for the door and headed straight for Miss Audrey's room.

As she went to open the door it opened itself . It was Miss Audrey.

" Is Edmund ready?"

"Yes, I will tell John we are ready"

Half an hour had passed since John first found Denise out the back of The Paradise and he was starting to worry. He had been in his office all the time he had been waiting. Wondering whether everything on Denise's end had been okay. Her soft voice echoing his head. He just needed to know.

There was a knock at that door.

He wondered who it was trying finding him to get him in that carriage this time. He would just have to make another excuse.

"Come in" he shouted in a rather irritated manner.

To his surprise it wasn't someone trying to send him away. It was Denise.

"Denise! I did not expect you to come here. Are you ready? Is your uncle ready?"

"He's ready, I'm ready. There is one slight change of plan though John. Miss Audrey is coming with us"

" Miss Audrey? Why would she... Oh wait. Of course. Edmund. Anyway Is everyone ready?

" Yes John, everyone is waiting"

Denise smiled at John. A smile reassured him in what he was doing was right for everyone.

" Right, go around the back and We will come around"

Denise and John left the room together and went separate ways down the corridor. Moray walked down and through the shop , everyone now stopping to smile at him as a good luck gesture on his 'big day'. He walked out the front door of The Paradise and everyone stopped again. Dudley came over and whispered him a good luck before letting him get into the carriage.

"Right, we just need to go round the back of the shop then we can go, thank you"

The driver of the carriage followed she request to the back of the shop, outside waiting we're Denise, Edmund and Miss Audrey. John and the driver got out to help them in. The driver who was apparently called Scott picked up the trunks and put them in the back of the carriage with Johns, his had been able to sit without suspicion as word had been he and Katherine would travel for their honeymoon. John went over to Denise , held her hand and guided her to the door.

" Your carriage awaits my lady"

He said this to Denise in jest and she let out a little giggle before getting in. John stood at the door helping everyone in before finally getting in himself. Scott had already finished loading the back and was siting in the front.

"Everyone ready?" He said before making the horses move. They were off. Away from The Paradise, leaving it behind.


	3. Dudley, my dearest friend, we're sorry

The scandal had broken out. It had been three hours since Moray had supposedly left for the church but he never arrived. Word had gotten around about his disappearance and people were starting to wonder if all the love they had seen on the outside of the couple was the reality. It was not. People were piecing together that Moray had left Katherine. Due to all the speculation about Moray and Katherine people seemed to not notice that both Miss Audrey and Denise were missing.

Dudley had returned to The Paradise after losing faith in Moray coming back. Moray had told him that he could not marry Katherine but Dudley had only hoped it was nerves. He walked into Morays office to look for clues to where he may have gone and he found a note on the desk which read

'Dudley, my dearest friend'

Dudley opened it and sat down to read it. It read,

' Dudley,  
I am sorry for all this mess and the hurt it will cause. The scandal and negativity that will surround The Paradise. You must first know that I have done what I have done to protect everyone at The Paradise. I have signed all my side of the shop over to you. You now fully own The Paradise. I trust you completely to run the shop how it should be run. I may not return so please do as you see fit for it. I did it because I was forewarned by Lord Glendening that if I broke his daughters heart he would ruin me. Now he can't because the shop doesn't belong to me and he has no desire to hurt anyone but me.

I have gone to the old country house once owned by my parents. We shall live there till things die down and it is safe for our return.

You will also need a new girl for Ladies as Denise is coming with me.

Sorry,  
Moray.'

Dudley sighed at the letter and just sat in his chair. What was Moray thinking. He knew Denise was a lovely girl but was she worth it? He would have to trust his decisions like always. He now got up from his chair and went towards the door. He needed to see Miss Audrey about getting a new girl. He walked down the corridor to the shop girls quarters and straight towards her door which was at the end of the corridor. He opened he knocked on her door but there was no reply, he waited two minutes then stuck his head round the door. There was no sign of her however, he spotted another note which again appeared to be addressed to him. He walked over and picked it up. It said

'Mr Dudley'

So he opened it and once again sat down to read it.

'Mr Dudley,  
I'm sure by now you are aware of the situation between Mr Moray and Denise. They have left together with Denise's uncle for obvious reasons and I have chosen to go with them.

Once, I and Edmund Lovett were more than friends. I missed the opportunity some time ago to be a lot more but I chose against it. I'm getting on and I can't work for The Paradise forever no matter how much it would give me great pleasure. I have left with Edmund and the others for a second chance.  
Sorry for any inconvenience has been an absolute pleasure.  
Audrey.'

Another down. How many more would go before the end if the day? The Paradise seemed almost definitely heading for ruin but why.

Dudley got up from where he was sitting and went straight to Ladies wear. He got to the doorway of the department and spotted Clara. Just the girl he was looking for.

' Clara!' he shouted in her direction.

Clara had been attending to a customer and appeared to be alone in the department.

'Yes Mr Dudley sir?' She sounded sure of what he wanted but acted confused. it was clear she knew what had gone on and was just waiting for this moment.

' Clara, I'm not sure if you're aware but Denise and Miss Audrey have been missing for some time today and I fear that they won't be returning for some time in the days ahead so for the moment I would like to ask if you would temporarily become head of Ladies wear till I know more about the situation and the position we're in. Is that okay?'

' Of course sir! I would love to! ' Her smile looked like it could leave her face but it was more than a smile. It was like Clara took great pleasure and satisfaction from the fact both Denise and Miss Audrey had disappeared.

'Great! I need you to start now. There are spare uniforms out the back, please quickly change we have to keep the shop running as normal so no one suspects a thing...'

As Mr Dudley evidently coming to end of what he was going to say Clara had already turned and was about to leave for the cupboard but then immediately shot round and the ending of what he said.

' Suspect what sir? Has something happened with Mr Moray and the others?' A tone of concern came over her voice when Morays name was spoken.

'To be honest Clara I don't know. He has disappeared and I think the other two may have gone with him. To where I can't say but This can't get out. Not only will they suffer but The Paradise will too. Anyway, quickly I need you running this department! Go.'

Clara swiftly turned and marched towards the cupboard to pick out a uniform for her new job. She could not believe her luck. Miss Audrey gone so Head of department needed filling and to top it off the golden girl wasn't here either leaving her with a guarantee she would fill the missing spot. She picked out a uniform and went to get changed.

Dudley had already walked out of Ladies wear. He wondered what he would do now. Remembering Katherine curses at the church as it was clear Moray would not show. She had been warned but chose to ignore it. It was her own fault but in a way he felt sorry for her. It wasn't like she single handedly forced Moray into it all. He did play part too. Especially asking her to marry him. he felt it best for everyone that he visit the Glendenings in the morning to share what he has learnt today and try to protect The Paradise as best he could.


	4. He's not coming daddy, I know he's not

- Earlier in the day at the Glendening residence-  
As Katherine Glendening walked down the stairs in her wedding gown on the way to the car she wondered if Moray would show. When he told her he could not marry her on the outside she refused to believe him but on the inside she knew it was the end. If she had ever learnt anything about Moray it was that when he made a decision he stuck with it and was always determined to see it through. She had seen the way Denise was, even before she even got close to Moray in the way she was now she still knew there was something special about her, even if she was a mere shop girl. She knew Moray seen it in her, even before he looked at her in the way he does. She knew, it was the way he always favored her opinion and how he defended her against me.  
Katherine reached the bottom of the stairs, still in her own little world of thought because of this she nearly fell down the last step. The shock brought her back in to reality and to the hope Moray would turn up.

' Is everything okay Katherine?' It was her farther speaking, Lord Glendening. He appeared concerned for her. It was like he knew the day would not go to plan.

' Yes, Daddy I'm fine. Just a bit nervous!' Katherine said.

She was lying, just like many people had done that day. She just could not help but wonder what the next hour would bring. It scared her to wonder as the unknown was a scary thing but however scary it had to be faced. Katherine knew this and just put on her bravest face.  
All the maids had been at the foot if the stairs smiling at the grace of the bride, this brought up her spirits but not much. Now at the foot if the stairs arm in arm with her farther she began to walk as did he. They began to walk towards the door the uncertainty poured onto Katherine's face. I was almost as if she did not want to marry Moray herself.  
They got to the carriage and Lord glendening offered his hand as assistance for her into the carriage. Glendening followed her in.

''Really Katherine, what is the matter. Its meant to be your big day. Why is your face so... unsure?' As he said this Lord Glendening sat eyeing Katherine. He knew she was troubled and he wanted to know why. He thought he had made himself clear to Moray the other day what the consequences were to be if messed with his daughters heart.

' Daddy, I'm worried Moray will not show up today. He asked me a few times the other day to withdraw his promise but I refused. I thought that it was a spur of the moment thing, ever since he asked I have became less and less sure it was that. I fear he has chosen a mere shop girl over me. I fear he has chosen Denise.''

' Denise? Are you sure Katherine? I don't see anything special about her. In fact I see nothing at all. I don't understand why you could possibly think that'' He seemed adamant in what he was saying, almost like he knew what he was talking about. The reality was he didn't, he knew nothing.

'' I know for definite because I spoke to her. The day he requested to withdraw I sent for her and we had a little chat. I knew as soon as she referred to him as John. She called him John! To me! The nerve of it. Its like she knew it would wind me up, the level she spoke to me, like her equal. As soon as she said John inside I knew she had won. I kept my stubborn front as always but farther, he won't come. He just won't'' Katherine's voice broke, she held back her tears but the emotion was there. She knew for sure now. Moray would not come.

'' Katherine, I don't know what to say. He will show up. He will have to'' All hope was lost. Even their tone of voice made it clear how they felt.  
The carriage had finally arrived at the church. Lord Glendening left his side and yet again offered his hand in assistance to Katherine.. She got out and people people walking by stopped and stared. She looked amazing, very far from how she felt. she stood waiting and linked arms with her farther. Ready to walk in she was scared. Scared of Moray not being there waiting for her, scared of the scandal and the embarrassment. Scared of the unknown.

They walked into the church, the bells ringing as it was 3 to how Dudley had arranged them so. They got to the isle and began to walk, Moray had not yet arrived but Dudley, his groomsman along with Arthur were waiting. Katherine got to the end of the isle and stood next to Dudley who turned to whisper in her ear

' Moray left before us and should be here by now, maybe he was taken the long way around but he defiantly left for here, I watched him get into the carriage myself'

Katherine's face changed from a fake smile to a very real frown. She knew he would no longer turn up. That was it, she was not to marry. She still waited in hope an hour passed and she started to curse. To curse the day Moray ever laid eyes on her. She decided she wanted to ruin him herself.


	5. We're here John

******The carriage John, Denise, Edmund and Audrey had been travelling in came to a stop. It had been 4 hours since they left Durham for the countryside. John jumped up and out first to help out Denise and Audrey. As Denise went to take his hand a little giggle came from her, to this John reacted in jest saying**

******'Come now my lady, we have things to do' in a very gentlemanly voice. **

******Audrey followed. **

******The house was quite larger than Edmund had expected remembering that in the beginning Moray was just a draper. **

******'There are three rooms so take you pick' John smiled with a raise arm I the direction of the house. For the regular working family it was quite a lavish house, well structured and designed. The outside white with brown stained decorative beams. **

******Everyone grabbed their bags and walks towards the door, unlocked he opened the door and led everyone in. **

******The inside like a regular family home, carpet floors and creamy walls. In the living area which they had walked into had all its furniture pointing towards and extravagant homely coal fire place. The mahogany furniture helped give the room a warm and cosy feel. **

******'Make yourselves at home!' John announced. At that moment Audrey turned to Edmund.**

******'Come Edmund we must talk properly now that we are here' Audrey guided him into another room which happened to be the dining room. John grabbed Denise's hand. **

******'Come Denise, let me show you around'**

******John took off with Denise forcing her to keep up, they both giggled at each other. This new found happiness was due to the illusion that all the trouble was behind them. **

******John led Denise around the finally bringing her to the bedrooms. He led her into a room which appeared to be the one owned by a child, a double bed in the centre of a few toys and games on the desks and draws of the room. **

******' This used to be my room as a boy, my mother preferred to leave my room in the state I kept it so she couldn't be held accountable if something went missing' **

******John ushered Denise over to the bed and she sat with him. **

******' I can't believe that we're here and this is happening John, it's, well. It's amazing but so much more' Denise sounded happy supposed. Overwhelmed by what had happened the sit down felt good.**

******'I know. It's a lot to take in but, to tell you the truth Denise I couldn't be happier'**

******'I agree, nothing in the world could be better'**

******They stared into each others eyes each one so full of love. They moved closer to each other and hugged, they hugged for the first time where they felt they were no longer doing so in secret. Heads touching and arms interlocked they fell back lying on the bed and started to talk. They talked endlessly for hours forgetting about the time. They shared things about themselves, Denise revealed she had a brother back in Durham who had obtained a joinery apprenticeship, he had bed and board like she did which meant they never really got to see each other, neither of them minded much as they weren't too fond of each other. John revealed that he flaked through school failing his final exam three times before he passed. He said how he knew the qualifications would get him nowhere as he knew business was the thing for him. **

******'Denise, why did you come to Durham from Peebles?**

******' My uncle had always told me since I was a little girl that one day I would work with him. My farther had been ill for quite some time, I knew it was time to start looking for work for Joseph as when it was my father's time we would need to leave. I could not support him by myself so I knew once I got him the job with the joiner I would go with my uncle. Within days of him passing we were in the train here. I had just returned from taking him to his work that first time you seen me'**

******'Ah yes, I remember well. You managed to enchant me even then.'**

******Denise smiled at him. She was just so happy, sitting with John, getting to know each other. Freedom to talk, interact. It was so amazing it seemed surreal. Time went on and they learnt more about each other. It reached 11pm and they were still lying down, both tired.**

**'********Do you think we should move now? You know get ready for bed and get settled?'**

** '********Even though I think it has been one of your best ideas yet I wish not to move but to stay. I enjoy it right here, right now. With you.'**

******'I enjoy it very much so too. Maybe I will stay. With you' **

******Smiling at one another they continued to lie in the spot they had been in for the past few hours. Denise quickly fell asleep; John left just looking at her with complete devotion before he himself fell asleep.**

******John and Denise lay beside one another asleep on the bed. They had been lying in the same spots they fell onto the bed the previous night. Their trunks still full lying on the floor, untouched. Denise still in her uniform and John still in his wedding suit. John woke and turned his head to watch Denise, she was lying in a peaceful sleep, her head facing him in the crease of his arm. Such adoration emitted from his eyes as she lay. For a moment he pondered the thought of waking her. John checked his watch, it was ****9am********. Just as he finished checking the pocket watch affixed to the inside of his right pocket he was greeted by two sparkling blue eyes. Denise had woken. She lay still in the same position looking at him with such love and care. **

******'Morning my little champion' he whispered **

******Denise just giggled at John and he did so back. They had had such an amazing time last night just talking. It was strange but amazing for them to share each others company for longer than a short while as they had previously been restricted.**

******'What do we do now John?' Denise seemed to be questioning so much when really it was so small.**

** '********Good question Denise. There is no food in the house and I think it's time we get up and see what your uncle and Audrey have been up to since we arrived'**

**'********That might be a good idea; I think maybe we should go out. No one knows us around here so there should not be a problem' **

** '********Good point; you always have the most amazing ideas'**

******All words spoke were said in jest like a lot of their small talk had been that day. Both Denise and John got up from the bed and went to get their trunks. Denise left the room and found an empty room and went to change while John stayed in the room and changed. They both emerge from their rooms at about the same time, John wearing one of his casual suits, Denise the blue dress her uncle had made. They walked down to the front of the house where the living room was. Audrey and Edmund were sitting in the living room together. They appeared to have just woken up as had John and Denise.**

******As they walked into the living room Edmund turned to them.**

**'********We have some news, me and Audrey have decided to get married'**

** '********Uncle! That's wonderful! Congratulations to you both'**

**'********Yes, yes. Congratulations Audrey, Edmund. Happiness, after all this time' **

******Everyone smiled at each other and they were happy. No more fear or worry. Just happiness.**


	6. Are they gone for good Mr Dudley, Sir?

It was the next day. Moray was the talk of the town, everyone knew what he had done and there were various different rumours to whom with. Nothing that floated around was entirely true.

It was 1 o'clock. Dudley had set off for the Glendenning's to share what he had learnt the previous day. He was in the carriage just wondering how Miss Glendenning would take the news. Fact of the matter was, she already knew. Dudley's carriage pulled up to the gates of the mansion and he got out. He cautiously walked down the front path and pulled the door bell, a maid came to the door and Dudley requested to see Lord Glendenning. After an enquiry by the maid he was let into their living room where The Lord sat in his chair. He looked up at Dudley from where he had previously being looking and shot his glassy glare right into Dudley's eyes.

Dudley swallowed.

' Good afternoon Lord Glendenning, I know it may seem wrong of me to come here today but I wish to share some information learnt after returning to The Paradise yesterday. It seems Moray has gone off with one if our shop girls'

' I knew it. Katherine told me yesterday about her fears of him not turning up and choosing that Denise over her, seems she knows Moray better than even he thought.'

'Lord Glendenning, If I may. There are other things. Rather important things I wish to discuss. Moray has signed The Paradise over to me. Please on behalf of all the people who work there, don't do anything rash.'

'Do you know where Moray and that girl are? Do you boy?' Lord Glendenning's voice rose, the anger evidently staring to show.

'Yes and no. I know they have gone to Moray's parents old house in the countryside but the problem is I don't know where it is'

' I see, thank you for sharing that with me, I wish not to harm innocent people' Glendenning seemed grateful and honest, something Dudley did not expect.

' I bid you farewell sir'. Dudley turned and left for the front door, he was let out by one of the maids and he walked swiftly towards the carriage waiting for him outside. He got in and they left. Dudley continued to worry about how the store would function, he had Clara as head of department but he feared that without Denise the department would suffer.

Dudley got back to The Paradise and just paced around. He tried to make out that everything was just fine but the staff knew it was not, they could see it in his eyes as he wandered about the store. Part of the reason Dudley was so troubled was because he lied to Lord Glendenning, Moray had told Dudley a long time ago that if he or Dudley ever got themselves into serious trouble that they could go there. Dudley had an address to the place Moray was staying. When he got back to his office, he got out his ink and started a letter.

Moray

I spoke to Lord Glendenning today and he knows about Denise. It seems Katherine knew you would not show. He asked me to tell him where you are but I told him I didn't know.

In a few weeks when the talk has died down and people have forgotten about it please come back. We need you.

Dudley.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

It was closing time and all the girls had gone back to their rooms, Clara and Pauline came through the door an just sat. As they started to look properly at their surroundings they noticed that there was a note addressed to them both on the desk all their hair brushes, soaps and things get put. It read

Clara + Pauline

I'm so sorry; I don't know when I will return. John told me leaving with him was the only way.

Denise x

Clara threw the letter down to the bed while Pauline just sat. Their friend gone, their employer and head of department gone.

'I knew she was after him, could see it in her eyes. Especially the last few weeks. She's bewitched him, brainwashed him almost!' Clara sounded like Katherine Glendening as she lectured on about Denise.

Pauline in the other hand looked devastated.

'She, she was like my best friend. She was always kind and never had a bad thing to say about anyone. I can't believe she has gone again, and like this too. They must be so scared. ' Pauline's voice sounded uneasy and woeful. She was worried for Moray and Denise as was Clara, secretly.

'Oh, Clara what shall we do?'

' There's not a lot we can do Pauline. All we can do is wait'

The girls sat dumbfounded on the bed. Clara's hateful tone and body language had diapered as she started to worry for Denise as well as Mr Moray.

' I'm worried for them both, especially Moray, Katherine Glendening is a viper. Vicious and full of poison'

'Clara, you're worried for Denise?! Wow, why the change of heart? I thought you hated her?' Pauline now bore an inquisitive tone.

'I've never shown it to her properly but I do care. Half of me actually respects her for what she did for me. She cared and helped even when I pushed her away. Only a true friend could be like that. On the other hand I knew there was something about her I couldn't trust. Maybe this was it. I guess in the end I subconsciously knew this would happen'

' Oh Clara don't read too much into it. You'll drive yourself mad! All we can do now is keep the place running as normal until we know more'

'Guess you're right Pauline. All we can do is wait, pray and carry on'

The next day everyone was asking questions. 'Where is Miss Audrey', 'Why are you acting head of department?', ' Where is that girl, Denise?'. Pauline had been moved back to Ladies' Wear for the time being and the questions became too much to bear. More people were in the store than usual because of the scandal. Vipers, Vultures feeding off the misfortunes of others which this time happened to be Mr Moray and to them his 'Mistress'.


	7. Come on John, we're going to town

It seemed John and Denise were forming a different relationship. Everyone around them followed social standing and expectation. Women required escorts, chaperones. Denise ignored the 'rules' and appeared to have a more modern way of thinking, much like her counter part. It was like they were the future, an example of social changes to come. To John and Denise, it was nothing, just how they had chosen it to be.

After they received the news from Audrey and Edmund Denise and John left for town leaving the others to discuss plans and arrangements. As they wandered down the path together, Denise ready to experience a new town, a new place to leave her mark John's hand found its way into Denise's but her hand hesitantly jolted back a bit before rejoining his now locked together. It was strange but amazing, the first time. Denise felt a hot rush fly through her body. It made her feel special, in that moment she realised that she wasn't in a dream. This love was real and it was theirs, all theirs and no one elses.

'You don't mind do you? I just thought tha...'

' I don't mind at all' She smiled at him intently, ' I didn't expect it that's all, I didn't realise it was your hand at first' she laughed shamefully and he laughed back. smiling intently at each each they then proceeded to walk to the bottom of the path then to the following road.

' I quite like it in fact' Denise, smiled at the floor as she walked hiding it. Like a child with a hopeless crush.

'Me too' He looked at her and just caught her smile as she realised he was looking ' You don't have to hide it you know'

John stopped and grabbed Denise's other hand, holding them both close to him ' This is our thing now, we are one. No Katherine, no hiding. there is no reason to feel restricted or sinful any more. Denise, I love you. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, even if then I was unaware the feeling was love the feeling was still there. You're never out of my mind Denise, I just love you'

Denise's heart dropped. She had that feeling in her stomach, hearing those words made her feel whole, ex-static.

' Hearing you say those words. I feel, I don't know. Its like I feel ready but just that part of me keeps persisting to say No no, this is wrong. It will never work and he is off limits. I wish it would leave me John, I do but it does not it persists and I hate it. I love you, you know I do. More than anything I love but I feel like together we doing something wrong. I want it to stop, these feelings of causing infidelity and wrong doing I just can't handle everything together...' Denise's voice broke, as did she herself. She fell into John's arms. The words of others spinning around her head. Doubt filled her to the brim.

John supported her back to the house as they hadn't managed to get very far down the road. They came through the door and straight back to the bedroom they had spent the previous night. He got her onto the bed and she cried into him. He held her in his arms, like Clara had claimed to have held him. Denise cried and cried, John's arms around her trying to comfort her.

' Its going to be okay' he said, stroking the back of her head. Anything to make her feel better. It broke him to watch her in this state.

' Never, for as long as she is around will it be fully okay. I feel like I'm in the middle of war. A war taking place in my own mind, body and conscience. I want to be with you but I feel like I can't. Like there is a restriction that forbids it to be even possible, then a conflict from Katherine. Another driving force towards no. Denise, now had just about stopped crying. Still she hung onto John, like her was her lifeline.

'We can get through this. Honestly, I never felt anything for Katherine other than a bond of what some would call friendship.' He was trying to reassure her that his heart truly laid with her, which it whole heartedly did.

' I hope so, I hope I can fight the conflict inside me to be at one with my true feelings.'

John continued to comfort and support Denise. It was times like this when real bonds of trust are formed, when partnerships were tested.

'John, we stil need to go to out for food' Denise had finally looked up from the place she had burried her head. She smiled at him trying to makeit better. Still inside she felt this conflict of betrayal.

'Yes, very true Miss Lovett! Do you want to go out?' John smiled at her with a hint of a grin which always caught Denise off guard.

'Is that a proposal Mr Moray?' Smiling back she seemed happy again.

They got up and left the house once again. This time hand in hand, happier and ready to face the world. The town was only a short walk down the road they had previously been on. They got to the town and John was filled with nostalgia. All his childhood memories of the town came back to him at once. At the top of the high street they stood together John remembering and Denise experiencing. Arm in arm they began to walk down the street. A few people stared but they didn't care. They got the food they needed and headed back to the house.

As they came through the door the food was placed on the table and the pair sat down together on the leather two seated chair. Denise laid against John and his arms found themselves around her once again.

'Its going to be okay, we shall get through this.'

' I hope so John, I hope so.'

Laid together John kissed her forehead. Denise felt better about how they stood. His warm arms a comfort to her.


	8. Daddy, I'm going to ruin Moray

**ITS BEEN A WHILE I DO APOLOGIZE. SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT HERE REALLY. ENJOY :)**

Katherine Glendening had thought many cruel thoughts throughout her life. Ones directed at those responsible for her mothers tragic death, others towards people who undermined her. Denise Lovett was the latest to fall onto the list of those who had undermined her. Since the day Katherine had been left at the alter she vowed to destroy Moray. Over the few weeks he and his mistress had disappeared she had refined her plan. Her plan to destroy him. At first she was going to have her farther use his recent purchases to take away the thing he loved most. Her farther however had a different opinion on the matter

'Katherine, you cannot use The Paradise to get at him. He has been one step ahead of us all.'

'What do you mean I cannot use it? Of course I can. Its the easiest way to bring him down. He humiliated me and now its his turn to pay. He drew me in, taunted me and just as he gave me access he slammed the door in my face, he slammed it in my face laughing with THAT girl by his side. He should pay and he should pay dearly for what he has done to me. Farther can you not see it? It needs to happen. He needs to be brought down! This man he must be sto...'

'Katherine, just stop! You cannot use The Paradise because it will no longer effect him. The night before he left, he. He signed his side of the shop over to his partner. The morning after once he had discovered of Morays actions he came to see me. I promised him I would not bring The Paradise or any of its workers to harm because they are not involved. The quarrel we have is not with the store or its workers its with Moray and that girl. I am a man of my word and for nothing will I break that. Now do you understand why you cannot use that? Yes, I agree with you and I stop you from seeking revenge as long as you don't dangle your plans in front of me. I wish not to be involved.'

' Farther, I'm sorry. I was unaware. I should have expected it from him. How noble and heroic of him they would say, giving away what he valued most to save his loyal workers , I on the other hand would say different. Coward. Coward for running away, coward for not coming to face me. Coward!'

That conversation with her Farther now just a mere memory of the start. Since then Katherine had refined her plans. Even if they had been spoken they had been looked over and perfected. She was to wait for his return to The Paradise as she knew he would come back eventually. Once he returned she was to do nothing. She was to appear if she herself was not seeking revenge. To make him feel safe, like everything had been forgotten and that she was moving on. Then she would attack. However for her plan to work she needed to make a convincing attempt to be moving on. She had arranged to see Peter Adler at the weekend. In a way she was honestly trying to move on. it was like a two faced game. She wanted it to look like she was moving on but on the inside of her she wanted to be secretly plotting while a small part of her wanted to move on. It was so complicated it even confused her but that's what she liked about it. She liked a good game, a challenge. A new puzzle just her for to work out and for the amusement of the rest of the city. That's what she wanted to do to Moray.

She also started to act on her plans by going around as if nothing had happened. She would still visit The Paradise and all the other shops she would usually go, going about like she usually would. Behind her back she would hear whispers, whispers about how she was such a victim, about how Moray was such a devil philandering behind her back. Many of the whispers were false or made under false pretenses. Just idle gossip, she had heard it all somewhere along the grape vine. All the time she was going about her daily business she was waiting, waiting for the return of Moray and that girl. Waiting to start his downfall.


	9. Denise, we can go home now

Two months had passed. Denise, John and the others were still in the countryside but they longed for Durham, to be home once again. Denise had just returned from her part time job at the local drapery shop in which she had boosted sales since she started, naturally.

John stayed at home doing things like housework and cooking because The Paradise and its owners were quite well known and could be easily recognised by the right person walking down the street.

As Denise walked through the door John greeted her with a kiss. However, today the kiss was different to normal.

'Okay, what is it John? I can tell when you're not feeling normal' Denise quizzed him staring at him like a mother would at her child when trying to get a confession.

'A letter came from Dudley today. We are able to return home. People stopped talking a few weeks back and it's like nothing ever happened' rather than this being good news John sounded concerned. It was like he knew returning wouldn't be the best idea but staying wasn't a great idea either.

'Well that's great news!' Denise was rather cheerful about the news she has just been presented with.

'Hmmm... You took that better than expected. Do you want to go back to the paradise?'

'I would like nothing more. I miss it dearly and everyone there. The treat of Katherine has totally left my conscience and I care not for what she has to say. What's done is done and there is nothing she or anyone else can do about it' Denise was very plain and unforgiving towards Katherine. She has tried to force John into something that would indefinitely ruin them both and then she sought out to bring down anyone close to him because she did not get what she wanted. To Denise she acted like a child therefore ought to be treated like one.

'Ah, I see. Me too. I miss work, even thought I have loved spending time properly with you I do miss my work'

John was reluctant to say what he felt about being away from work but he knew unlike Katherine that Denise would understand and possibly feel the same way.

' I think for any part of our lives to return to normal we must return, I will hand in my notice at the drapers shop and we can leave as soon as it's over' Denise was very plain, it was almost like she was emotionless. She smiled and turned to go find her uncle and Audrey who were in the other room. For the time they had been there they had been planning out what they would do when they returned. Last week they had come to the conclusion that they would get married and Audrey would go to live with Edmund.

Denise found them in the dinning room once again.

Uncle, Audrey. We can return home. I and John have talked and we have concluded that we should go in two weeks once I finish at the drapery shop'

'Are you sure this is what both of you want?' Edmund replied to Denise's words firmly. It seemed he implying that John had just decided that's what would happen rather than there actually being an agreement.

'Yes Uncle, I miss normality. I miss working at The Paradise.'

'Denise, as you are well aware married women are not permitted to work, I will not be returning to Ladieswear once we are back'

'Oh, of course. It never crossed my mind for a moment.' Denise was worried about what she has just been told. She knew that John would ask her to do it like he had done once before but she feared a lack of co-operation from some of the other girls, especially Clara.

Denise turned and left the room to talk to John about it.

'John, John. Audrey told me she won't come back to The Paraise once we return home'

' Ah, yes. Married women cannot work. How did I not realise his before. Denise, will you. Will you take on the post as head of department once we are back? I know I will have to consult Dudley but I cannot see him having any problems with you doing the job. You did it well last time and I'm sure you could do it again just as well'

' I don't know if I could do that to some of the other girls, You know what happened last time. I'm worried it will happen again.' Denise looked at the floor, she knew if she looked at his smiling face she would instantly say yes. How could she resist such charm. It was amazing what only his smile can do to women. It was key to his success.

' Denise, it won't happen again. I will not permit it to happen. You won't be acting anymore you will be the head of department and whether they like it or not they will have to listen to you'

A reasuring soft voice flowed from John. Denise instantly felt as if she could take on he world with his support.

'If you're sure you want me to do it. I will' She finally looked up at him and smiled. Once again they came to hug, Denise's face showed her worries but she was overcoming them, with him she could over come anything.

The two weeks Denise was left to work were finally done and the trunks were all ready. John and Edmund picked up the bags and carried them through the doors while Denise and Audrey held them open. They put the bags into the carriage and helped the women in following themselves.

' Denise, are you ready for this?' John asked as he gazed down at the woman in his arm. Her eyes meeting his with an unsure edge about them.

' Not in the slightest' They looked into each others eyes for a moment then laughed. ' I think I am though. Yes, I'm ready for this, we cannot run away anymore' Denise smiled with her brave face but John could see past it. He could see in her eyes she was troubled.


	10. John, Katherine won't be pleased

**SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE! I've had a few things to prepare for and I ended up with my nose in a book for the past week. Anyways, they've returned. OOOOO and Katherine isn't going to like it. ENJOY.**

The carriage that John, Denise, Audrey and Edmund has been riding in came to a halt. As Denise looked out the window she seen the familiar loading bay. They were back at The Paradise.

It was late in the evening about 8pm. The Majority of the shop workers were out for the night, the others in their rooms. Edmund and Audrey returned to his shop John and Denise crept through the store unnoticed and to Morays office. It had been left untouched since Dudley discovered the letter inside. As they came through the door they quietly placed down their cases and slumped into the chairs at the desk on the middle of the room where this whole dilemma started.

' Right, we're back. Now what' Denise looked at John in the hope he had a plan or even an answer.

' Denise, you're meant to be the one with the ideas. You're not my little champion for nothing!' He smiled, weakly. He knew she was not in the mood to be tested but he did so anyway.

She laughed but a serious look returned to her face very quickly ' John, really. Come on. This is serious. Lord only knows what she is thinking or god forbid planning' She had wished to remain serious but she could not resist his charm. No matter what mood she was in he always managed to bring a smile to her face. It made her love him more but she knew she wasn't the only one to see it.

'You're right. I'm sorry' Smiling, almost grinning at her again. ' We must sort this. What do we do now.' He got up from his chair and started to pace. ' You must return to the ladies dorms, in fact no. Hmm... no,yes. I'm not sure. This is hard. I really don't know what we should do... Yes. Yes, you should go to Audrey's old room tonight as it shall be yours from now on. We will break to news to the girls in a week of your new position but for now it shall be run as Dudley has ordered to gradually work the changes in. What do you think?'

'Good idea. I wouldn't want to be too hasty tomorrow with changes. Some people aren't going to like them as it is, rushing them would be too much. I shall go now as should you. Good night John' Denise turned to walk towards the door

' Denise, come here a minute.' His charm shining more than ever she could not resist and floated towards him. His arms opened to her and she walked straight into them with hers open. A comforting kiss followed a consoling embrace. They lingered for a while, her head over his should now showing the worry she had kept back. She was scared but hoped the longer they were back the easier it would become. Of course, she was wrong but hope was all she had.

'Goodnight John' She said in her stern tone. Holding him by the shoulders she smiled then turned away towards the door once again. As she walked out room he smiled at her again. He himself had his worries about Katherine. He knew she would seek vengeance but the fact she hadn't already worried him to the core. He had easily kept his worries away from Denise. Something he had developed just as Helene passed. Showing people a front he felt they wanted or needed to see. Only he knew how he truly felt.

A few minutes after Denise had left the room John followed. Off to his quarters to prepare for the morning ahead.

It was morning. Denise woke and got up. She wandered over to the mirror at the side of the room and just started at her reflection. She wondered how the day would go. The thought of seeing everyone for the first time in a while would be awkward with the events in between being what they were. She only hoped Sam or Pauline would take her back with open arms like friends do. She knew Clara would have nothing to do with her. Not after how she was with Moray.

Denise took her uniform from her bag and got dressed for work. Whether she liked it or not she had to work. She had to face everyone at one point and it was easier to do it sooner rather than later.

It was 9.50am. Not having time for breakfast Denise made her way to Ladies wear. Not wanting breakfast anyway she she was trying best to avoid confrontation. Her time walking through the shop was very awkward. Much like it had been the first time she ever set foot in The Paradise to seek work. People did double takes as she walked by. The whispers never reached her ears but she knew they were there.

Denise came to the curtain draped over the door to Ladies wear. She stood for a moment, closed her eyes then walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing at looked. They looked her up and down with their mouths open. She knew what they were thinking. How dare she show her face in here again? Manipulating Mr Moray to run away with her, bringing everyone down. Everyone nearly lost their jobs for her to have a little fling with the boss.

While a,k this was happeng Denise gulped and a rustle from beng the fitting curtain caught the attention of the people in the room.

' Its gone dead quiet in here! You would think someone had just died, such a drab at..mos...pheeerree' Pauline emerged from the curtain and her usual cheery voice came to an awkward end. Her eyes met a clearly guilty looking Denise. They looked at each other for a second before Pauline's face lit up.

'DENISE! You're back!'

Pauline ran over to Denise and threw her arms around her. Denise's mood changed instantly. Smiling she ut her arms around Pauline and hugged her back.

'Good to see you too'

They left each other grip and they came into the department properly.

As the day progressed Denise got on with the work presented. She didn't argue as she came back knowing her place and where her place was soon to be. There were a few sly comments but considering her expectations the day had been good.

At the end of the day she checked in with John before saying good night and going to bed. It had been a very long day.


	11. John, I don't think this is a good idea

**REET. Sorry for being a shmer with keep this up to date. I ain't gonna make excuses cause I'm damn lazy. Anyways this might be wrote slightly differently to the other chapters. I just feel like it won't be the same. Anyway enjoy an all that. Some little twists coming. I promise. I was gonna write them into here but I couldn't. :/ **

2 months had passed since Denise and John returned to the Paradise. Denise had been officially promoted to head of department and after about two weeks of protesting Clara finally accepted Denise's new position for what it was. Nothing she would say or do could would change it so she accepted it.

John and Denise had a very public and open relationship. A few days after they got back it was displayed in full motion like any other couple. The whispers continued for a few weeks like everything else but people just stopped caring. It became old news. Even since the day John Moray of The Paradise had publicly humiliated Katherine Glendening by leaving her at the altar for another woman never once had Miss Glendening spoke a bad word about him. She never made her views public, never wished a bad thing on him... in public. In general people took this as her getting over him. So the whispers died down.

For Denise her pain did ease. Only a little. She still felt the weight of a burden. Inside, she knew Katherine wasn't just going to let this go. She knew there was something coming, this was the calm before the storm.

Denise got up that morning feeling particularly uneasy about the day. She wandered around getting ready as she did every work day morning. She had this reoccurring thought in the back of her mind. ' Something bad is going to happen today' , ' Don't go out tonight'. Of course she had nothing planned so she brushed off the last one but still. The uneasy feeling knocked her off guard and she was left like that for most of the morning.

She continued with the day as normal right the way through till lunch. Since they returned Denise had been eating privately with John. It was an interesting thing. Especially for the people who had strictly traditional views. On the whole people came to accept it like every other socially challenging thing the pair did.

Denise had been distracted for the majority of the day and had forgotten about her uneasy feelings. It was 12.30 and Denise left Ladies wear for lunch. It was strange, the route to lunch. Every time she walked past the staff dining room she felt a little bit guilty. Like she should be sitting in there with them. She felt like she was going to a position of privilege above her. Those few moments of guilt crept over her every day when she walked by. Thats when it happened. The uneasy feeling from earlier that day had returned. This time it was stronger. It came back to her like a ton of bricks hitting the floor. The force was so intense it even peaked being physically nauseous to Denise. The intensity made her stand still. With one hand on her stomach and the other ever so lightly over her mouth she quickened her pace to the room in which she and John eat their meals. The further away from the staff room she got the better she felt but as she got to the door of their room the feelings came back twice as strong. Again she stood still with her hand over her mouth and the other on her stomach. This time she closed her eyes begging the feelings to go away. The hand around Denise's mouth found the door frame. Her other now wrapped around her stomach tighter than ever. She lent against the door frame with her head facing the floor, still begging for the feelings to leave.

The door opened and a usually jumpy Denise was still frozen in her position.

' Denise, Denise. Are you okay? Oh my gosh how long have you been there like this. Come on, come inside thats it' John said as he slowly walked her through the door. He sat Denise down and knelt in front of her holding her hands tight.

' Are you okay Denise, you don't look too good. Are you feeling unwell?'

' I'm not sure John. Something came over me as I got to the door. It was overwhelming it made me stop... I feel fine now though' She smiled weakly at him and even though he could see straight through it, knowing she was just trying to relax him he smiled back. Trying to make her feel at ease. Like she had tried to do to him.

'Are you sure? Maybe having something to eat will make you feel better'

' Yeah, maybe you're right'

Denise moved round the chair to sit properly at the table while John brought over their food. As they ate a normal trivial conversation livened up the room. Everything seemed normal again. As they finished up their food John took their plates away again. he returned to the room with an unusually mischievous grin on his face. Denise noticed this right away. She got up and walked to him with her arms extending as she drew nearer to him.

'What are you up to?' She asked smiling with a raised eyebrow.

John twirled her round and caught her with her back to him. His arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder he whispered in her ear.

' I have 2 tickets for a show tonight, are you coming?' His tone was mischievous and excited. Almost like a young child.

Laying her head back to his shoulder she looked to meet his eyes.

'Yes' She whispered smiling like he was. Mischievous, child like. 'What's the show?' Still whispering in her mischievous, almost child like voice.

'Romeo and Juliet.'

Denise was frozen again. He smile was locked to her face. Her whole body was frozen but her mind was racing. A sinking feeling fell over her body. It was as if she could actually see the the future. Or thats how it felt to her. They were going to see Romeo and Juliet that night. They were going out. They were going to see a tragedy.


	12. John, John, Speak to me!

It was 5.30pm. Theater was in walking distance. Denise was pacing around her room in her uniform, scared and helpless. Last time she had felt these feelings her father had passed away the same day. There was a dress laid out on her bed. It had gone unnoticed till now. As Denise spotted it she sighed with a weak smile. A new dress, a present. It was a ruby colored dress. Very elegant and well made, it was a dress for the higher class woman. Obviously a gift from John for tonight. Ruby red, what a very interesting colour to pick. The colour of danger. Red.

After starring, Denise finally moved forward towards the dress. She had to get ready as her and John had to leave at 6. Her uniform came off and the dress came on, she looked beautiful in red. A colour that had always suited her. She walked over to the mirror and stopped. She felt amazing. She found matching shoes next to the mirror and as she slipped them on she felt amazing. Just like a princess. They John has surely intended, tonight was his treat. Denise proceeded to do her hair. Her hair was draped opposed to being completely tied up. A simple but beautiful up do. Her hair folded and looped down to her neck and the rest was pinned up with rose pearl pins.

The pacing in her room together with Denise getting ready took her right to 5.50pm. It was time. She got her shawl and draped it over her shoulders. Her head peered out of her room door to look. There was no one to be seen. With that knowledge Denise crept down the corridor. She found her way around the corner into Johns office without being spotted. Denise was trying not to be spotted as she was trying to avoid any form of confrontation. She had seen no one and things had gone well so far.

As Denise peered through the door to Johns office she spotted him with his back to her staring at his portrait of Helene on the wall . Quietly she closed the door and knocked. She heard him call and she came through the door. He was still staring at the portrait.

'Denise, it's okay. You don't have to be so formal'

he was smiling at her in the way he did when he was trying to melt a woman's heart. It worked. Inside Denise felt it run down her insides. Part guilt of retaining old formalities, part joy. She knew she was more than just a woman to John unlike what so many people had whispered before.

' Are you ready to go' she asked.

He got up and walked towards her with his top hat In his hand. He held out his other arm to her

' My Lady'

Denise giggled the way she always did at him then linked arms. She had decided that despite her feelings she was going to enjoy their night together.

They walked through the store arm in arm. This time no one stared. It was like people had forgotten what happened and had finally move on. As they got to the double doors of the store Denise realised this would be the first time she was publicly seen out with John in Durham as a couple. Desire her own imaginings of this event she decided it was time. They couldn't hide away forever. John's head came close to Densie's ear.

' Now remember Denise, we shall walk out of here and people out there won't have seen something like this before so we should tone it down just incase their heads happen to explode from so much change'

John and Densie burst out laughing together and walked through the doors together. He was right. They weren't half way down the street when an older man an woman who were clearly married both nearly walked into a lamppost together because their eyes refused to leave John and Densie for as long as they possibly could. Laughing again at the old couple they walked down the street and round into the theatre, happy.

* 3 hours later*

Denise and John emerged from the doors of the theatre. As they did a group of rough looking men looked over at them. John and Denise thought nothing if it. They smiled to them men and continued to walk down the street talking about the play they had just seen.

The group of men started walking down the street in the same direction as them. Their pace quickened with every step. It was a long street and they started off being half the street away to being only 3 metres, 2 metres, one.

Denise had been aware of their presence since they started moving. Her feelings from the morning returned for a third time and that's when she knew.

' Excuse me, Mr Moray, is it?' One of the men questioned the pair in an unreadable tone.

John stopped and turned to face the men.

'Good evening Gentlemen. Now to who do I have the pleasure of speaking?'

' I can't tell you that Sir. If I did, I would have to kill you after.' said the man in the middle.

He took a step forward and that's when she screamed. A punch followed by another and another. Denise was pushed to the ground as the men surrounded John. He was helpless. All Denise could do was watch as she watched the man she fought to protect be beaten before her.

She was frozen in shock. Inside her head was screaming for it to stop but it continued. Finally some words managed to leave her mouth.

'Stop it, stop! Just leave him alone' she screamed. She screamed over and over still her voice broke. Nothing happened. It continued.

It all happened in a matter of seconds but to Denise it felt like a lifetime. The men, all completely dressed in black darted away. Denise was horrified at what remained. A human form. Unrecognisable to even the closest of companions.

Denise crawled over to where John lay on the floor.

'John, JOHN! Speak to me John please!' She repeated over and over, his head in her arms. He remained motionless, still. He was almost lifeless.


End file.
